


Wolf and Important Research

by LadyGraceGrey



Series: Little Red Nightingale, and the Dread Wolf [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Smutty Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work, work, work, and of course no end in sight and Solas says he is busy tonight. She hates to interrupt his important research, but no rest for the wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf and Important Research

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, prompted from a picture tag on the Facebook Role Play. Enjoy!

 

Wolf and Important Research;   


 

 

*She came around the corner with piles of paperwork and far too many missives. She sighed, it was late and she knew Solas would be busy with the new research he had requested. He had asked for more privacy for this next few books, and she was loathe to interrupt something so important. But like always their work simply wouldn't wait for daylight. 

 

Glancing up she stopped short. A snort of amusement escaping as she saw him. 

 

Raising an eyebrow playfully she set the papers on his desk and leaned against it to watch him. He hasn't noticed her yet, unusual for him. She glanced at the Cover and couldn't stop the barking laugh that fell from her lips.*

"The Randy Dowager?! Solas /This/ was your important research that couldn't be disturbed?!"

 

*She laughed harder at the look on his face as he turned his head from his upside down position on the chaise.*

 

* * *

Solas glanced up from the book he was reading to simply give Lily a slightly guilty smile. Not a single look of remorse in sight. 

"Why of course! It is not often I get a free moment to divulge in such literature. Was there something you required assistance with?"

 

* * *

*She laughed and shook her head* "No, it can wait till you get to chapter 6. That is my favorite."

 

*She giggled and gestured to the papers* "I will leave these with you then, we can speak in the morning. Goodnight Solas, and enjoy." *She winked at him good naturedly and turned, leaving the room and trying to not blush.*

"Oh Merde! I actually said that?!" *She mumbled as soon as she was out of his earshot.*

**Author's Note:**

> http://yukisamui.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-Solas-Reading-503858885 The image by the talented Artist that is not me, nor do I own the work. Go check her out and give her a like! <3


End file.
